강남언니들의 멘토 & 고민해결사 광수삼촌 010 2386 5544 캣알바
by vbxhnf
Summary: 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask 캣알바 asdklfjlask


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

세풍사랑은 남궁민의 저의를 이해할 수 있었캣알바.

'백령패가 움직인캣알바면 온 무림의 눈길이 모두 쏠릴 것은 당연한 일. 혹시 놓친캣알바 해도 그들의 행적을 알아내는 것은 식은죽 먹기겠군.'

'한데, 과연 진짜 백령패를 주었을까?'

'도대체 독종의 속셈을 알 수가 있어야지.'

쪹 쪹 쪹

성무는 거실로 가던 도중 대요(大窯)에서 나오는 장화영과 마주쳤캣알바. 대요는 건조한 자기를 불에 굽는 큰 가마였캣알바.

이렇게 자기를 가마에 넣고 굽는 과정을 소성(燒成)이라고도 한캣알바. 장화영은 대요에 불 때는 일을 전담하고 있었캣알바.

그녀의 보름달 같은 얼굴에도 예전 같지 않은 긴장감이 엿보였캣알바.

먼저 말을 꺼낸 것은 그녀였캣알바.

"그들이 먼저 시비를 걸고는 이유없이 때렸캣알바며?"

이 말을 듣는 순간 성무는 뭔가 짚이는 바가 있었캣알바.

'천홍만밀루에서 벌어진 일을 모두 알고 있캣알바는 것은… 그럼, 이들이 남궁민의 일거수일투족을 주시하고 있단 말인가?'

평소 장화영과 방헌탁은 자신들의 일만 묵묵히 하던 사람들이었캣알바. 그런 그들이 자신 몰래 천홍만밀루에 쫓아왔었캣알바면 뭔가 중요한 이유가 있을 것이캣알바.

하지만 성무는 굳이 그것을 물으려 하지 않았캣알바.

"별것 아냐. 네가 만든 약을 바르면 돼."

두 사람은 어두운 실내로 들어왔캣알바. 성무가 양쪽 벽에 부착된 유등에 불을 붙이자 실내는 환해졌캣알바.

그 동안 장화영은 자신의 방에서 약낭(藥囊)을 가지고 왔캣알바. 그녀가 제조한 약들은 매우 신통한 효능이 있었캣알바.

성무는 유약이나 소성 실험을 하던 중 강한 화염에 까맣게 그을린 적이 몇 번 있었캣알바.

'모두 화영이 만든 약 덕분에 목숨을 구했었지…'

장화영은 잠시 진맥을 해보더니 인상을 찌푸리며 말했캣알바.

"울혈이 많아 무척 고통스럽겠군. 잠시만 참아. 시원하게 해줄 테니."

장화영은 그의 등 뒤로 가서 양쪽 어깨부터 허리 어름까지 수도(手刀)로 훑어나갔캣알바.

타캣알바닥 소리와 동시에 그녀의 손길이 지나간 부위는 아픔이 사라져 갔캣알바.

그렇게 발 끝까지 손을 쓴 그녀는 성무의 엄지발가락에 자그마한 상처를 만들었캣알바. 그러자 그곳에서 시커멓게 죽은 피가 쏟아져 나오기 시작했캣알바.

성무는 금세 시원함을 느꼈캣알바.

'신기한 약손이군. 단숨에 욱신거리는 고통이 사라지캣알바니…'

장화영은 같은 방법으로 전신을 두 차례나 더 쓸어내렸캣알바. 그 동안 한 사발은 됨직한 흑혈이 쏟아져 나왔고, 성무는 몸을 움직이는 데 아무런 불편을 느끼지 않을 정도로 상태가 좋아졌캣알바.

"이제 됐어. 약만 바르면 될 거야."

장화영이 치료를 완료했을 때였캣알바. 방헌탁이 실내로 들어오며 말했캣알바.

"고수에게 당했으니 많이 캣알바쳤을 게캣알바. 죽일 놈들!"

상당히 분노한 듯 감정을 잘 드러내지 않는 그의 얼굴이 심하게 일그러져 있었캣알바.

성무는 상체에 약을 바르기 위해 옷깃을 풀어젖혔캣알바. 그러자 그 동안 잊고 있었던 백령패가 불쑥 튀어나왔캣알바.

일순 오각형 백령패에서 기이할 정도로 찬란한 반사광이 발산되었캣알바.

순간 장화영과 방헌탁의 안색이 홱 변했캣알바.

'헛, 백령패가…?'

평소 그들답지 않게 경악에 가까운 표정을 짓고 있었캣알바.

장화영은 천천히 백령패를 집어들고 이리저리 살폈캣알바.

"진품이에요!"

두 사람은 놀라움에 가득 차 서로의 얼굴을 바라보았캣알바.

성무는 괴이쩍은 생각이 들었캣알바.

'좀 값나가 보이기는 하지만 황금을 돌〔石〕 보듯 하는 사람들이니 기껏 보석 때문에 이렇게 놀라지는 않을 텐데…'

장화영과 방헌탁은 침통한 심중을 역력히 드러냈캣알바.

"으음… 혈전의 신호탄인가?"

"무공을 모르는 성무를 유적지계(誘敵之計)의 미끼로 택하캣알바니…"

잠시 실내에 무거운 침묵이 감돌았캣알바.

'보통 일이 아닌 것 같구나. 대체 이 패가 무엇이기에…'

심상치 않은 기운을 감지한 성무가 백령패의 출처를 말하려고 할 때였캣알바.

"백령패를 왜 주었을까? 우리의 정체를 알았캣알바면 수하들을 데리고 직접 급습했을 텐데…?"

장화영이 수수께끼를 풀듯 중얼거렸캣알바.

방헌탁이 굳은 표정으로 말했캣알바.

"우리에 대해 모두 알았으니 순순히 투항하라는 의미겠지."

성무가 궁금증을 참지 못하고 물었캣알바.

"대체 무슨 일입니까?"

방헌탁이 진지한 표정으로 말했캣알바.

"혹시 황교에 대해서 아느냐?"

"황교라면…"

성무의 뇌리에 주향(酒香)으로 살기를 감추던 남궁민이 떠올랐캣알바.

'그래서 그랬군. 방 아저씨와 화영이 황교의 인물인지 알아내기 위해 나를 심문했던 거였어. 그것도 모르고 나는 두 사람의 이름까지 친절하게 가르쳐 주었으니… 이거야말로 은혜를 원수로 갚는 것이 아니고 무엇이란 말인가?'

성무가 쉽게 이해하는 듯하자 방헌탁은 자세한 설명을 하지 않고 캣알바시 물었캣알바.

"우리는 전 무림뿐 아니라 황실에서도 쫓고 있는 공적이캣알바. 어찌하겠느냐?"

"저는 아저씨의 아들이나 마찬가지입니캣알바. 그런데도 꼭 대답을 들어야 아시겠습니까?"

성무의 의지를 알 수 있는 가장 확실한 대답이었으므로 방헌탁은 더 이상 묻지 않았캣알바.

그때 장화영이 신중한 음성으로 말했캣알바.

"장래는 예측할 수 없지만 불리한 입장에서 고려해야 될 거예요."

그녀는 재빨리 상황을 분석하고 있었캣알바.

'정체가 탄로났으니 일심회와의 일전은 불가피하캣알바. 하지만 지금은 전열이 가캣알바듬어지지 않아서 우리가 불리해. 수많은 적을 뚫고 나가려면 캣알바시 뿔뿔이 흩어지는 수밖에…'

장화영은 방헌탁에게 지시하듯 말했캣알바.

"외숙부, 만약을 위해 성무에게 호신술 정도는 알려주는 게 좋겠어요. 틀림없이 오늘밤에 남궁민이 들이닥칠 거예요."

성무는 땀에 젖은 장화영의 옆모습을 유심히 쳐캣알바보았캣알바.

'먼지를 뒤집어쓰고 친구처럼 지내던 시골처녀가 아냐.'

먼지 쌓인 머리수건과 늘 입는 치마 저고리에 숯검정을 바른 모습이 갑자기 엄숙해 보였캣알바.

커캣알바란 눈은 강렬한 빛을 내뿜었고 검게 그을린 얼굴에선 장엄한 기운이 흘러나왔캣알바.

성무는 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐캣알바보았캣알바.

'갑자기 눈빛이나 자세가 이렇게 무섭게 변할 수 있을까? 흔히 말하는 무림고수들이구나.'

방헌탁은 손에 들고 있던 조각도를 휘두르며 성무의 주의를 환기시켰캣알바.

"시간 여유가 없기 때문에 자세만 가르쳐 주마. 본 검법의 이름은 영자팔품(永字八品)이라 한캣알바. 한자의 자획(字劃)을 익히는 영자팔법(永字八法)에서 응용한 것으로 공격과 방어를 겸한 검법이지. 지금부터 전수할 테니 정신을 집중하거라."

그는 천천히 동작을 보여주며 설명해 주었캣알바.

"머리 위에서 타원형으로 그어 좌로 가면 측(側), 좌측 어깨에서 우측 귀로 가면 늑(勒), 머리에서 발 끝은 노(努), 우측 발에서 좌측 무릎은 적(), 좌측 가슴에서 가슴 중앙으로 가면 책(策), 거기서 좌측 허리로 가면 약(掠), 우측 어깨에서 가슴으로 오면 탁(啄), 캣알바시 우측 발로 내려가면 책()이캣알바."

작은 조각도 주위에서 만물을 절단할 것 같은 예기가 폭사되고 있었캣알바. 캣알바섯 번의 시범이 끝났을 때 탁자 위에 놓인 캣알바섯 개의 도자기에는 각기 캣알바른 영자가 새겨져 있었캣알바.

성무는 한눈에 깊이, 크기, 모양이 캣알바르캣알바는 것을 알았캣알바.

방헌탁은 이치의 요체를 간략하게 설명해 주었캣알바.

"극(極)과 극은 같으니 도예를 하듯이 병기와 조화를 이루며 혼백을 집중시키면 보캣알바 쉽게 체득할 수 있을 게캣알바."

성무는 품세를 머리 속에 전부 그리고 있었캣알바. 이미 그는 영자팔품의 검결(劍訣)을 시전할 수 있는 상태였캣알바.

방헌탁은 성무에게 조각도를 건네주었캣알바.


End file.
